Usuario:Dark Neko Kasai
Sobre mi Bueno, supongo que muchos ya me conocéis, pero para los que no, soy Rena, Kasai, o cualquier mote que se te ocurra; acepto cualquier idea siempre y cuando NO SEA BURA EN SERIO, TE MATO SI ME LLAMAS ASÍ ¬¬. Soy la usuaria de más edad en esta wiki, y he estado en otras de manera temporal antes de venir en 2013 a esta hermosa wiki, por lo que en cierta forma, podría ser "veterana". Soy muy callada y reservada, tanto que suelo guardar mis pensamientos y sentimientos para mí. Pero como te coja cariño/confianza o las dos, puedo estar contándote media vida mía en nada de tiempo desde que nos hayamos conocido. Suelo proteger a capa y espada a los míos, a veces de manera exagerada, pero nunca con mala intención. Me gusta el anime, pero aún no me puedo considerar otaku ni nada y mira que colecciono cosas, aunque hace tiempo que no voy a ningún salón u.u En cuanto a personalidad, si me cabrean puedo llegar a ser acojonante. Me gusta ayudar a la gente, siempre que no lleve detrás una mala intención u otros propósitos. También tengo cierta desconfianza hacia las mujeres, que viene realmente de tantas veces que me fallaron. Pero si odio algo o a alguien y con razón, es un odio tan visceral que hasta mis padres se acojonan. Así es una Escorpio como yo, extrema. No suelo guardar rencor, pero más vale que corras si me has tocado mucho los ovarios. En serio c: Tengo una parte sensible que no me gusta mostrar, dado que no me fío mucho de la gente. Tampoco me gusta que me vean llorar, por lo que si me pasa algo a nivel sentimental, prefiero sufrirlo en silencio y buscar soluciones por mí misma antes de que otros se metan y me equivoque haciendo algo que no tenía que haber hecho. En resumen, se podría decir que frente a la gente me cuesta mucho expresar mis emociones. Si no se ha notado, AMO, ADORO el tipo fuego Archivo:No me digas.png. Y los tipos siniestro y dragón también. Son bida, son lof <3. De hecho, si pudieran existir pokémon de triple tipo, sería feliz *-*. Respecto a cine, no soy muy dada al cine de terror, me trauma tanto que luego no duermo. Lo que me gustan son las pelis tipo Señor de los Anillos, (epic battles for tha win), de peleas awesome, Narnia... Aunque me guste lo gore, no puedo con Saw (seh, soy rara, lo sé). Estado de ánimo Últimamente todo es muy extraño para mí. thumb|left|350 px ...Ssssh, cálmate Rena. Cuando quieras pegar, escucha Lilium y deja que te llene de tranquilidad... HAMO a Morgiana, es la puta ama. Creo que es la hija perdida de Chuck Norris (?? Mis motes Creo que soy el ser con más motes de la Tierra lol. Tengo muuuchos motes, como Rena, Kasai, la Yaya, R-na, E-na, Rena-senpai, Renata, Cuervo tolili, Renaculebrones.com, Senpai la Guerrera, yyy creo que se me olvida alguno lol. Animes (Pueden no ir por orden). Ai Yori Aoshi: El primer anime que me vi, en plan romanticón. Bleh, no había sepso (??. Romeo & Juliet: La tía es la puta ama, en serio. Lástima que no tiene un pegaso... O eso creo D: Elfen Lied: Dios... LLORO CON ESTE PUTO ANIME, LA HISTORIA ES PRECIOSA JODER ;~;. Da igual el gore, cada vez que canto Lilium se me saltan las lágrimas joder. Tales of the Abyss: Luke,' da igual que seas una copia de Asch', eres condenadamente adorable cuando te cortas ese pelo que parecen llamas. Tear adoro cómo canta y cómo es, y Fon... ¿POR QUÉ SIEMPRE TIENEN QUE MORIR LOS MEJORES PERSONAJES? D':. No juguéis así con mi cocoro ;;. Tokyo Ghoul (y 2ª temporada): ...Me dejaron con las ganas de al menos un besito entre Touka y Kaneki, son demasiado shippeables ;;. Me recuerdan por los kagunes a los vectores en Elfen Lied (??. Higurashi no Naku Koro Ni: Al principio no entiendes una caca, y es todo gore pero mola, joder. Los gores que me he visto tienen una historia genial, coño. Encima le pones ese toque de misterio e incluso drama y lloras, y se te queda en el kokoro grabado. Higurashi no Naku Koro Ni Kai: MIYO PUTÁNCANA, ERES MUY PERRA D8. ARG, CÓMO ODIO A ESA RUBIA DE BOTE. El soundtrack es amor y Hanyuu y Rika son las putas amas. Por algo me encantan los animes gore, la mayoría tienen una historia detrás que es para ir a donde el mangaka y darle un abrazo, coño. Nippah~ Fairy Tail: Cada capítulo es más ÉPICO que el anterior, y la música es demasiado motivadora, así sí me voy a la guerra con ganas (???. ADORO A ERZA, ES MI PUTO MODELO A SEGUIR. Cada frase que dice cuando todos están jodidos se queda grabado a fuego. Y me encantan Loki y Natsu, son los putos amos, me cagüentó 50px DRAMAtical Murder: Sinceramente, prefiero la VN .v. Sekaiichi Hatsukoi: Me encantan las parejas de Tori x Chiaki y Takano x Ritsu. De joven Ritsu era muy kawaii ;; Boku no Pico: Al principio se hace un poco raro verlo, pero Pico no sé qué tiene que todos se lo tiran. Mis parejas favoritas son Mokkun x Pico y Pico x Chico. Es todo puro sepso pero meh, es amor 50px Magi: The Labrynth of Magic: Está bien, pero de momento la he dejado parada e.e p*to Hentai Haven (Ya si eso cuando me acuerde de más los pongo). Subpáginas Cosas secretas sobre moi (?) Regalos Random Cosos grasiosos :D Galería de arte (?) Phoenix Productions Juego random (? Preguntas pa conocerme un poquito mejor (??? Amigus <3 (? (En proceso, cuando los haga (??) Gifs e imágenes que me gustan y que pongo por eso (??? 360px|Cuando mando a alguien a pastar (?? 360px|Nah, no se nota que adoro a Mor-chan (??? 360px|Que nada te ate :') 360px|Creo que si esto pudiera hacerse gif, moriría. PERO MUCHO *-* 360px|Tigre, el animal emblema de Doitearion :3 360px|Lo veo, estos dos acaban juntos, BlackSun forevah <3